Disaster of My Dreams
"Disaster of My Dreams" is the 25th episode in the first season of Milo Murphy's Law. It aired on September 25, 2017. Getting one step closer to his lifelong dream of becoming the Safety Czar, Elliot Decker is tried as the school's safety inspector. Ironically enough, as Elliot focuses too much on Milo, he causes more harm than safety. Plot Elliot has been considered for the Jefferson County Middle School safety monitor and will get the job if he can make it through the day without incident. He takes the job seriously until he catches sight of Milo. After Mort falls into a trash can, Elliot sits on him to block him from Principal Milder's view. He watches Just Getting Started during a rehearsal, then fails to fix the leaky drinking fountain. During Milo's science class, he watches Milo from the vent talking about "Bony Boy" (the human skeleton in the classroom) with Zack. After the class leaves, Elliot falls through the ceiling and patches up the hole with a poster. He watches Milo and his class play soccer in gym from a bush but gives away his position after a struggle with a seagull for his sandwich, but the kids ignore him despite their curiosity. Later, a recently excavated, perfectly round boulder rolls through the school. Using all his cunning as trial school safety officer, Elliot gets the boulder outside with relatively little visible damage. Principal Milder comes back, but her car is wrecked by Elliot's bike, which falls out of a tree he threw it in earlier, and the boulder, which rolls onto it. As a result of all of this, he does not get the job. Transcript Songs *"Safety Czar" *"Just Roll With It"'' Gallery Notes International Airings * October 4, 2017 (Disney Channel Israel) * Januar 27, 2018 (Hungary)https://www.gyerek-vilag.tk/2017/12/a-disney-csatorna-januari-ujdonsagai.html Trivia * This is the first time we see Elliot's eyes. * The press release mentioned that Elliot was going to be hired as the safety officer for Jefferson County Middle School. But in actuality, he was just working on a trial basis. * The kid Elliot helps across a crossing in his dream has Time Ape on his lunch box. *'Karma:' Elliot spends the entire day following Milo around instead of doing what he was supposed to do. As a result, his own poor decisions prevent him from getting the job he wanted. *This is the seventh time Diogee is absent. ("The Wilder West", "Athledecamathalon", "Time Out", "School Dance", "Battle of the Bands", "The Math Book", "Star Struck") *This is the first episode to feature Christian Slater singing. Allusions * 'The Outsiders''': At the end of science class, Milo tells Bony Boy to "Stay Gold", a reference to the S.E. Hinton novel and the novel's narrator and protagonist, Ponyboy Curtis. Errors * When Milo helps Elliot open the door for the boulder, Melissa's gym shorts are slightly darker than usual. * When Milo, Melissa, Zack and Mort walk out of the music room, the musical notes on the wall are reversed. Locations *Danville **Jefferson County Middle School ***Hallway ***Auditorium (dream) ***Principal Milder's Office ***Band Room ***Ms. Murawski's room ***Football Feild ***Multiple other rooms Cast and Characters *Al Yankovic as Milo Murphy *Mekai Curtis as Zack Underwood *Sabrina Carpenter as Melissa Chase *Christian Slater as Elliot Decker (major role) *Vincent Martella as Bradley Nicholson *Greg Cipes as Mort Schaeffer *Mackenzie Phillips as Elizabeth Milder *Joni *Amanda Lopez *Lydia References vi:Disaster of My Dreams Category:D